Ralphamic/Ralphamic's Journal
A Whole New World Chapter 1 What's this, a new world? Interesting, seems that some sort of god needs our help in a battle he and some others cannot contain. Of course out of this hell will help all of us, but it seems not all of us agrees, different tribes decide to stay, thinking it would be wiser, HA those fools are as good as dead then. The family and I get prepared, this new world might bring us fortune, power, and so much promises that one cannot imagine. Yes, Freneskae, good bye and hello Gielinor. What's this weird rocky minerals on the ground? They are called "sand" interesting. My race are all preparing themselves to show their power to this new planet and it's creatures. So am I, if I am to gain fortune and power in this world, I must show what I can do, I must let them all know, I AM RALPHAMIC, AND I WILL BE THE STRONGEST. What's this? The army of who we are fighting are nothing more than just horned creatures and "humans" how odd. With our skill shown promising in this newly found world we managed to discover it's shadow realm, and resources. The battle they we are given is amazing, but this god doesn't seem to understand us fully, how long till we manage to understand that we can merely ditch the fool? Chapter 2 I over heard that this god we are fighting is called "Zaros" and that he is offering us more than what Icthlarin can promise. We did just as I predicted, we switched side to the most powerful one there is, of course there were still a few who were loyal. We did not leave without a cost, Icthlarin's father, Tumeken wasn't pleased of our betrayal and once we turned the tide, he sacrificed himself by dealing a powerful magical blast that killed everyone in the land, including the land's nature it self. I, and several other managed to survive thanks to Azzandra, one of our kind's strongest had set up a magical barrier protecting us from the blast. It was done. Almost fifty percent of my kind were killed. I returned to my family, love with them is something I enjoy. Most of our kind only know love through this, or obsession. This did not matter to me, as I showed my loyalty to Zaros, only because he has what I dream of, POWER. Power if something my kind drive, as every time we use it, we drain ourselves, and the weakest becomes a victim of sacrifice, something my kind are known to do thanks to Zaros, we managed to continue that ritual. Chapter 3 Living my life with my family, we decided to study this new world, it's culture, tongues and race. So many new things, so little time, as there is always a task from Zaros, and I don't mind, the more I do them, the more wights I collect, undead i keep, and things I learn as well. I recently started working on this book, because if I was to die, I would want my daughter, or any future ally to know what I went through, what I learned, what I succeeded in, I want my legacy to be remembered. What's this I keep hearing of Zaros being killed? I must look into this. No.... It is true, Zaros was defeated by Zamorak, I knew he was powerful, but I never imagined he was powerful enough to withstand Zaros, are we that powerful? Can we match a gods' power maybe? No, time to focus, without Zaros we are targets to those who are against him and us, it is time to fight and defend ourselves, we can overcome this, we must. The Gods War Chapter 1 Zamorak has returned, claiming he is a god now and is forcing all of out kind to join him or die. Of course I remained calm, I fought to protect some location as my family were with another, but it lasted to quickly as I was unable to protect the city with the rest as we were overpowered by the army of Zamorak, and Saradomin. I rushed to my family, to ensure they were alright. They must be, those are my family if they are to die, I will make sure everyone suffers, I am almost there, I am close to the nearest Zaros city, hopefully, they are okay. I, I failed everything I could do to protect my family, I failed in keeping them safe. When I arrived, the city was on fire, they joined Zamorak, and targeted me, telling me if I don't join him, I would suffer what the city had. *A smudge I would be seen first* I had to freeze them, thanks to the art of Magicks, I managed to seal them in ice, hopefully with research, I can find a way to erase Zamorak from their memories. I remained hiding, isolated from the battle that my race are causing against one another, to where we are losing numbers. If I am the only one left, what will I do then? The war continues now with all of the gods fighting against one another, I keep moving, to different locations, learning new things, as well as fighting several armies off as well. I can't seem to hide anywhere, I am stuck battle, always on the run, always battling. When will this all end? Zaros killed, and everyone god killing the remaining forces of his army, why is it that they don't just claim that they are part of no god, it is much safer? Is this what religion does to people, kills them? This is pathetic! Chapter 2 I felt a rumble, an sort of earthquake if you have it, coming from the north, what's going on, why did this happen, is it the The Ritual of Enervation already? I thought this only happens in Freneskae, I lost my family, I hope those who have a mate do the ritual now. I returned from my travels, no it wasn't a normal earthquake, it was Zamorak, he had destroyed the entire continent of Fortinity, by using the stone of Jas, that fool destroyed million, I am only glad I was not there to witness it, or I would have been one with the ground. That is not all I saw, I witnessed the battle continue only to soon see a giant appear before my eyes, and he was the most powerful of all the gods I've seen, more powerful than Zaros even as he was able to cast every god out of Gielinor with out even putting up a fight. This god, his power, was amazing I was confronted by a druid, thankfully I was in a human form, and he told me that god was Guthix, the god of balance and from what I saw, and seen in his face, he was sorrowed for this world. The druid told me that Guthix woke up from the slumber he was in to rid of the gods after the destruction Zamorak had caused. I soon went into study further on this god, but before I knew it, he was gone, not even on a chance could I even try to get a promise from him, he didn't even stick with his followers for a feast like most gods, how different is he? I will end my story here, I will remain hiding and study all I know so when I need to go out, I remain part of the human and other race to avoid conflict. If I am to return into writing, it will be something major had happened. The New Age. Category:Documents